<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unseen moments of satisfaction by Amfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481616">Unseen moments of satisfaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amfor/pseuds/Amfor'>Amfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amfor/pseuds/Amfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is coming through the gate with an injury that has to be treated with the help of an alien technology and Jack volunteers to help with her recovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning in Stargate Command's cafeteria hadn't been very hectic. Jack was sitting alone, savouring the peace, with a bowl of Froot Loops placed in front of him. It had been such a long time since he had eaten the coloured loops for breakfast, but today he felt that it was the right time to enjoy them again. As he raised the first spoon to his mouth, his peace was interrupted by the alarm that blasted through the room, disturbing him and jolting the froot loops from his spoon.<br/>
“Unscheduled offworld activation!”<br/>
With a groan, Jack left the spoon in a bowl and ran to the control room. General Hammond was already standing there and impatiently waiting for new information about the situation.<br/>
“General.”<br/>
“Colonel.”<br/>
“Do you know what happened, Sir? I didn’t think we were expecting any team at this time.”<br/>
“Correct, Colonel. At least for the next few hours.” Hammond pursed his lips. “However, we got an identification code from SG16.”<br/>
“Carter is with them, isn't she?” asked Jack, a bit concerned.<br/>
“Yes. They shouldn't have been back until tomorrow.”<br/>
Before he could hear a response, SG16 with Carter came through the Stargate. Something was wrong. Two soldiers were by her side, supporting her.<br/>
“Medical team!”<br/>
At those words, Jack immediately ran to the gateroom. By the time he entered the room, Dr. Fraiser was already by Sam’s side and was placing her on the stretcher.<br/>
“Sam, can you hear me?” she asked. Sam slowly nodded in response.</p><p>Jack followed Dr. Fraiser and Sam to the infirmary. Sam looked a bit dizzy, but she was conscious. It calmed him a bit down.<br/>
“What happened, Carter?” he asked. His voice was perhaps a bit too eager but a member of his team was injured, while he was on Earth. He had to know what happened.<br/>
“With all respect Colonel, I am not done yet. You should let me examine her first properly,” said Janet, seriously.<br/>
“I am able to talk, Janet, don't worry,” said Sam, lying there with her eyes closed.<br/>
“But…” started Janet before Sam interrupted her.<br/>
“We were on P8X-349, Sir. I headed there to examine the alien technology, which SG16 had discovered two days ago. I assumed that it could have been some sort of weapon.”<br/>
“Yes, I remember Major, you were pretty eager to play with that... thing.”<br/>
She ignored his teasing and continued. “I was doing calculations, when some hidden defensive mechanism was activated. While I was looking at the control panel, bright light illuminated my eyes.” Sam finally opened those eyes and Jack could immediately tell that something wasn't right. She looked in front of her without seeing anybody in the room.<br/>
“It seems that it blinded me,” she continued, hoping that nobody heard the fear in her voice.<br/>
“Jesus, Carter, why are you saying it JUST now?! You could have waited even longer.” The sarcasm in his voice surprised even him. He flinched at how harsh he sounded, but he couldn't control his temper. She was injured, maybe even blinded? He should have been there with her. This was his fault.<br/>
“Colonel, I have to insist that <em>you</em> leave. Now!” Dr. Fraiser’s voice was impatient as she hurried him towards the door. “I need to check out her eyes and do other examinations, and you are not helping.”<br/>
“Ok, Doc, but let me know when you get the results.” Jack tried to remain calm, but he felt irritated and discontent with being dismissed from the room. “Please. I want to be informed.” He looked back towards Carter and tried to keep his voice steady. “Carter, I am here if you need something.”<br/>
“Thank you, Sir. Right now, I have everything that I need.” She really appreciated his offer, but she was anxious for Janet to take a look at her eyes.<br/>
Jack silently nodded, but then he realized that she couldn't see it.<br/>
“Alright Major. I will be with General Hammond.” He reluctantly left the room and let Janet take care of her.</p><p> </p><p>Jack went to inform Hammond about the situation, who was also concerned, but kept faith in Dr. Fraiser's powers. After a while, the General couldn't stand Jack's impatient walking here and there and recommended him to calm down in his quarters.<br/>
“I believe that Major Carter will be fine, Jack. She is well taken care of. I will inform Jacob about her condition, maybe we can get some help from Tok'ra.”<br/>
Jack was not very satisfied with the thought that they needed help from Tok'ra, but they were talking about Carter. She needed to be okay and they had to take every opportunity to help her.<br/>
“Okay, Sir. I will be in my quarters,” said Jack and left Hammond in his office.</p><p>He tried to calm down a bit, but instead he became more and more nervous. It was hard to believe, but right now he would have even appreciated Daniel's company. Yes, he was often very annoying, but also could be very helpful in such a situation. Daniel knew how to comfort his friends and Jack needed that right now. Unfortunately, he was offworld trying to make new friends in a local tribe. Typical Daniel.<br/>
Jack would also have appreciated Jaffa's calm approach to the situation. But Teal'c wasn't at the base. He'd gone to visit Bra'tac and would be gone for at least one or two days.<br/>
“Crap,” cursed Jack. He had to calm down, because in this state, he couldn't help anybody and she needed him. Sam needed him. He sat down on the bed, took a few deep breaths and after a few minutes, started to feel a bit better. He tried to be rational and persuade himself that Carter would be fine.<br/>
He tried to take a nap, but it didn't work. Thoughts about Carter's blindness made him stay awake. “She will be able to see again, she must.” Any other option was out of the question.<br/>
The ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts.<br/>
“O'Neill.”<br/>
“Come over here, Colonel. Jacob has arrived,” said Janet.<br/>
“I'll be there in a second, Doc.” Right after he hung up the phone, he ran to the infirmary, dodging stunned comrades passing by in the halls.</p><p>Jacob was already there, sitting next to Sam, holding her hand. She was awake and already looked better than before. Her eyes were closed while she was talking with her dad. General Hammond was standing nearby and quietly observing the situation. Jack came to the room, greeting Jacob and the General.<br/>
“Jacob,” said Jack, unnaturally friendly. He hoped that Jacob would help Sam and didn't want to cause any problems.<br/>
Jacob nodded. “Jack.”<br/>
“How are you feeling, Major?”<br/>
“Better, Sir.”<br/>
“Any changes with your eyes?” He was not able to hide the hope in his voice.<br/>
“Not yet, Sir.” Sam's voice sounded unusually quiet.<br/>
“That's why I am here,” said Jacob. “I brought this.” He showed Jack a small and pen-like device.<br/>
“Hm, yeah, I saw that in a movie. But I thought that device was used for erasing memory. Where are you hiding your sunglasses, Jacob?” Jack tried to lighten the situation a bit, but despite the 90s movie reference putting a smile on Sam’s face, Jacob remained serious. Selmak took control.<br/>
“This device could repair Major Carter's eyes. It will not be immediate, but it should help her organismus to handle the injury faster and better.”<br/>
“<em>Could</em> repair, or <em>will</em> repair them?” Jack couldn't help himself. It <em>has</em> to work.<br/>
Selmak was a bit annoyed at his tone, but stayed calm. “We have to try it and see whatever effect it has.” Selmak said, turning back to Jacob.<br/>
Jacob leaned across the bed and held his daughter’s hand. “Sam, can we begin?”<br/>
“Yes, Dad. Let's do it.” Her voice wavered, but she knew she had to be brave. Everything would be fine.<br/>
“Major, I hope you will remember me, after it does its thing,” said Jack with a small grin. It pleased him when he saw a wide smile on her face.<br/>
“I don’t think it’s possible to forget about you, Sir,” she said with a bit of teasing. Jack smiled back.<br/>
“Ok Dad, we can start. Janet?”<br/>
“I am here Sam. Jacob, you can begin with a treatment,” Janet responded. She didn't like that they needed an alien device to help her patient, her friend Sam, but it was their last hope. Sam's eyes couldn't have been treated with terrestrial methods.<br/>
“Sam, open your eyes.” Jacob took the device into his hand, raised it in front of Sam’s face and pushed a button. There was a light coming from a hole on the front side of the device. First, he used it on her right eye and left the light to illuminate it for 30 seconds, then repeated the same procedure with the left eye before turning the device off.<br/>
“So? How are you feeling, Major?” asked Jack impatiently.<br/>
"Who said that?" Sam asked.<br/>
"O'Neill," he responded in confusion.<br/>
"O'Neill? I don't know any O'Neill?" Sam looked very serious for a moment, but couldn't have held her laugh longer.<br/>
"Jesus, Carter. Are you doing this to an old man?" said Jack, when he realized that she’d made fun of him. Her expression had been pretty scary. He thought that that device had messed with her brain. However, he had to admit that he deserved it.<br/>
"I am sorry, Sir," she said, a little bashful. But to be honest, she wasn’t all too sorry, the joke had been worth it. She couldn't see his face, but his voice said it clearly. He’d freaked out. Inside.<br/>
"Major Carter." General Hammond used a bit of an authoritative voice, but she felt that he was also amused.<br/>
"General, I am sorry," she said, still with a big wide smile on her lips. "I am fine." She opened her eyes slowly. "I can see a bit better now."<br/>
"...a bit better," repeated Jack, sourly and quietly.<br/>
“As I said, Colonel. The effect will not be immediate. Maybe in a few minutes she could distinguish between light and dark, but full functioning will only be possible in 8-10 hours at the earliest... if ever,” finished Selmak.<br/>
“If ever?!” Jack raised his eyebrows and wanted to add something, but Sam interrupted him.<br/>
“Sir, please, we have to wait.” She'd also heard Selmak's “<em>If ever</em>”, but she had to stay positive. She knows how he is feeling right now, because she would feel the same, if he would be in her place.<br/>
“Sam is right, Colonel. Let me check out her eyes now.” Janet took a fancy tool, with a name Jack didn't know, and controlled her eyes.<br/>
She was impressed, because already after one use of that alien device, there were visible signs that Sam's eye ground was in much better condition than before.<br/>
“I have good news, Sam. Your photoreceptor cells are in much better condition than before and I can assume that it will improve over time.”<br/>
“This is very good news, Doctor. Major Carter, I have taken you off duty until Doctor Fraiser confirms that you are capable to work again,” said Hammond.<br/>
“Understood, Sir.” She hoped that it would not take very long. She had many projects to work on.<br/>
“Unfortunately, I have to leave now, but I am leaving you in capable hands, Major. Get well soon,” he finished.<br/>
“Thank you, Sir.”</p><p>When Sam involuntarily yawned, Janet sent all visitors outside of infirmary. Jack was protesting - somebody had to stay with Sam - but Janet said that she would be there with her for the next few hours. He finally gave up and left, leaving Sam unsure of how she felt to see him leave. On the one hand, she was pretty tired and needed to sleep; on the other hand, the nature of her injury worried her and didn't want to be alone. She trusted her dad and Selmak with that device, but nothing was sure. Nobody could guarantee that the treatment would work and her ability to see would be normal again. But, she shouldn't lose hope. Now, it was time to sleep for at least a few hours.</p><p>By the time she woke again, she felt a lot better and more than 6 hours had passed. She tried to open her eyes, but everything she saw was just light and dark outlines of close objects.<br/>
Knocking on the door made her turn her sight to the entrance of the infirmary. It was a subconscious reaction.<br/>
“Knock knock, Carter. How are you? I hope I didn't wake you up,” said Jack smiling.<br/>
“No Sir, come in. I slept a few hours and now I feel much better.” She felt a question on his lips, therefore added, “my eyes are still the same, Sir. I can distinguish between dark and light but nothing more. No colours yet. “<br/>
“Well, Major, the silver lining is that you don't have to write a report for Hammond. It really kills me.” He tried to cheer her up a bit.<br/>
“To be honest Sir, I would rather write it than lay here, in this bed.” Sam was a bit irritated.<br/>
“Sam, what is that I hear?” asked Janet as she came inside. “Are you not content?”<br/>
“I don't think it's necessary for me to stay here, in the infirmary, Janet. I don't get any treatment anymore. I could wait as well in my quarters, it would be quieter and more private.”<br/>
“Sam, I am going home soon and can not let you be alone in your quarters,” said Janet softly.<br/>
“Hey, Doc. I am still here. I will take care of Carter's needs.” Jack suddenly realized that it didn't sound right. “Ehm, you know what I mean. Hot tea, great food from diner or... fuzzy socks.” He felt uncomfortable, especially when he saw badly hidden smiles on their faces.<br/>
Sam thought that it was cute to see him out of his balance. Really rare phenomenon.<br/>
“But Sir, you wanted to go fishing, didn't you?”<br/>
“It is not relevant anymore, Major. Doc, will you give Carter a permission to change her place of treatment to her quarters, where I can take care of her?” Jack asked, hoping for a positive answer.<br/>
“Okay, Colonel. But you are responsible for her. She must rest and drink enough liquids,” said Janet. “Do you hear Sam? No work, just relax. Otherwise I can't let you leave the infirmary.”<br/>
“I promise, Janet. I will be the best patient ever.” She said it more cheerfully that she planned, but was glad she wouldn't have to spend more time in this room.<br/>
Jack clapped his hands, ”Great. So Carter, here is the wheelchair waiting for you. I will drive you to your room.” He knew that he was walking on thin ice, but it was so funny to tease her.<br/>
“No way, Sir!” She was overwhelmed by his suggestion. “I will walk there and you can support me if needed.”<br/>
“Sam, I think I have to insist on it. It will be less dangerous,” Janet agreed with Jack.<br/>
“You too, Janet?” said Sam in disbelief.</p><p>A few minutes later, Jack found himself pushing Carter in a wheelchair through the halls of base with a very angry expression on her face. He was humming some melody and enjoying the moment.<br/>
“Are you happy, Sir?” asked Sam, irritated.<br/>
“Me? Ehm, no. No, I am not,” lied Jack with a grin on his face. “Why?”<br/>
“You are humming.”<br/>
“Am I bothering you?” It was more and more amusing. <em>“Jack, don't laugh, don't laugh,”</em> crossed his mind. He had to be careful, because angry Carter was really cute, but it could be dangerous to cross a line.<br/>
She wanted to respond with something sour on it, but they met Siler at that moment.<br/>
“Colonel, Major,” he said and gave Sam a concerned look. Sam didn't see it, but could have felt it. This was the final straw.<br/>
“What are you looking at, Sergeant?! You don't have work to do?!” It was quite harsh from her, and she felt guilty as soon as the words left her mouth.<br/>
“I-I am sorry, Major.” He was obviously confused. “Did I do something wrong?” Jack heard Siler talking to himself, while they were passing by him.<br/>
<em>“O-oh, the line was crossed,”</em> Jack thought. He started pushing her again, before asking tentatively, “Carter, are you feeling better now?” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.<br/>
“I am sorry, Sir. I was irritated. The whole thing with using a wheelchair is very...unpleasant. I am not so helpless."<br/>
She was silent for a few seconds and then asked, “Sir?”<br/>
“Yes, Carter?”<br/>
“I have to apologize to Siler.” Sam felt guilty. Siler was in the wrong place at the wrong time.<br/>
“You can do it later, Major. It is normal to feel uncomfortable in your condition. Siler is a big boy. He will survive it.”<br/>
“I hope so.”<br/>
“So, here we are, Major.” Jack opened the door to Sam's quarters.<br/>
“Finally,” she said, exhausted.<br/>
“Are you tired, Carter?”<br/>
“Maybe a little bit.”<br/>
“Good to know. Come here. I will support and guide you to your bed.” She stood up and clung to him. His touch was strong but at the same time also gentle. After a few steps she reached her bed and sat on it.<br/>
“Are you hungry, thirsty? Do you need something, Carter? asked Jack while he was helping her to lay on the bed.<br/>
“I am not hungry, but a tea would be nice.”<br/>
“Do you prefer herbal or fruit one?”<br/>
“It doesn't matter, Sir.” It was unusual to see him so caring. Unusual, but very thoughtful.<br/>
“Ok, I will also bring snacks. Blue jello for you?” He didn't wait for her answer and added, “I'll be back in a minute. Don't do something that Janet wouldn't approve of.” He then left her in a hurry.<br/>
“<em>Blue jello…</em>” She smiled and at that moment fell asleep.<br/>
Jack would say that he was away 10- 15 minutes, but when he entered her room, she was already sleeping. She had to be very tired. <em>“Poor Sam,”</em> crossed his mind. He put the jello on the desk and her tea on the bedside table. He sat gently on her bed, next to her. It seemed that she fell asleep fast, because she was sleeping in a sitting position. Her pale skin made her look fragile and almost without life. That thought scared him and made him touch her cheek without thinking. Her skin felt warm under his fingers. That feeling was relieving and calmed him down. Jack moved his hand and removed hair from her face. The light touch tickled her skin and woke her up.<br/>
“Sir?” she asked sleepily and opened her eyes slowly.<br/>
“I am here, sleepyhead,” said Jack softly and removed his hand from her face, still sitting on the bed.<br/>
Sam smiled. “I was tired.”<br/>
“It is okay. Are you feeling better now?” whispered Jack and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.<em> “What am I doing?! STOP!”</em> his brain was screaming.<br/>
“Now I feel much better.” She smiled and wanted to touch his hand, but she was too late. He removed his hand and moved slightly away from her body.<br/>
She looked away from him, not wanting to reveal her disappointment and saw a darker object, which she assumed was her snack. “Thank you for the jello.”<br/>
“No problem. I brought you a tea as well,” he said, pointing at the bedside table. "The fruit one. I hope it is okay.”<br/>
“Perfect, I am pretty thirsty.”<br/>
Jack took a cup to his hand and with another hand reached hers. “Here you go.” He gently touched her and gave her the cup. “It is still nice and warm.” <em>“Damn, why is her skin so soft?”</em><br/>
After his touch, a wave of goosebumps passed through her skin.<br/>
“Th-Thank you,” she stuttered.<br/>
She took a sip. "Hmm, really tasty.” Jack was pleased that she felt better.<br/>
“So,” he said.<br/>
“So,” she repeated.<br/>
Jack stood up. ”I need to..ehm, you know, I will be back in a few minutes.” He had to leave this room and calm himself down.<br/>
Sam, smiling and looking in his direction, nodded, “No, problem Sir. I am capable of taking care of myself. You don't need to be with me all the time.”<br/>
“I am not discussing this topic with you, Major. I promised something to Doc. Fraiser and I am going to keep that promise.” <em>“Why does she have to be so stubborn?”</em><br/>
“I will be right back,” he said as he left.<br/>
“Thank you,” she whispered after he left and couldn't hear her anymore.</p><p>He washed his face with cold water. It was really pleasant and refreshing. He moved his head and looked in the mirror. “What are you doing?!” he said to the man reflected in the mirror. “Stop it.”</p><p>While he was walking back to her quarters and was almost in front of her door, he heard a loud noise coming from her room. As he heard it, he started to sprint and quickly opened the door.<br/>
“Carter, are you okay?!” asked Jack worriedly.<br/>
Sam was sitting on the bed and the cup was broken on the floor next to the bedside table.<br/>
“I broke your cup, Sir.” Her voice was full of guilt.<br/>
When Jack saw that comic situation - Sam sitting devastated on the bed, upset because she’d broken his cup - he couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing. She was so cute.<br/>
His honest laugh changed her own mood and made her laugh too. She was being silly. Of course, he wouldn't have been angry. She waited quietly on the bed while he collected the shards from the floor. Jack threw away the shards and sat next to her.<br/>
“Are you okay? Did you cut yourself or anything?” Again, Sam noticed that caring tone in his voice, the same one as before.<br/>
“No no, I am fine. I am sorry for that cup, Sir.”<br/>
“I think it is inexcusable,” said Jack with feigned seriousness, ”you owe me a new one, Major. I hope you realize how important this commitment is.”<br/>
He was teasing her so much, but she liked it. She wanted to play this game with him.<br/>
“I take it dead seriously, Sir.” The smile on her face showed him that his attempt to amuse her had worked.<br/>
“I am really glad that you are not injured, except for...” His voice trailed off as he waved to her eyes. “Actually, are you feeling better?”<br/>
“Yes, I can distinguish objects better…” He jumped to her speech, “Yeah, tell it to my cup.”<br/>
“Sir.” She couldn't have held her laugh back. “I wanted to continue, yes, I can distinguish objects better, but they are not clear yet. Colours are slowly coming back too.”<br/>
“This is very good news.” He was truly happy.<br/>
“You see? You really don't need to stay with me the whole night.”<br/>
“Carter!” She didn't see his expression properly, but it was enough to hear the tone of his voice to know that she shouldn't mention this topic anymore. She didn't want to admit it, but she was pleased by his reaction and started to feel small butterflies in her stomach. <em>“Don't be stupid, Sam. He would do it for anybody, for Daniel or Teal'c, wouldn't he?... Wouldn't he?”</em><br/>
“So,” he continued, “what do you want to do?” He felt a bit hopeless. “Do you want to sleep more?” he offered.<br/>
“Hmm, we can just...talk.”<br/>
“Talk?”<br/>
“Yes, Sir.”<br/>
“About what? Quarks?” asked Jack sarcastically.<br/>
“If you are interested.” Teasing him was so funny. She was even enjoying being injured just because of it.<br/>
“Ehm, to be honest...do you want your jello?” He turned on the bed and looked at one, which was still sitting on the table. At that moment when he turned, moved his hand slightly and touched hers. This gentle, barely noticeable touch triggered the appearance of goosebumps on her skin. That pleasant feeling filled her whole body with warmth.<br/>
“No, thank you. Ehm, Sir, are you comfortable? Do you have enough space?” She felt a bit embarrassed that she hadn't asked before. He couldn't have so much space on that side of the bed.<br/>
“I am fine. However, I could also sit on that chair,” he said, waving to the other side of the room. If you wa-”<br/>
She didn't let him finish his sentence. “No, I don't want that,” she said, quickly. “I-I mean, if you are comfortable, I am too.” She tried to mask her embarrassment, but her red cheeks betrayed her.<br/>
Even when he didn't want to admit it, her answer pleased him.<br/>
“Oof, it is hot here, don't you think? said Sam, embarrassed.<br/>
“Maybe you have a fever,” said Jack and put one hand on her forehead. It wasn't warm. Then he moved it to her visibly blushed cheek. It was just a subconscious movement, because he wanted to control her temperature. He didn't really think what he had done, but the softness of her skin pleased him and made him cup her cheek.<br/>
Sam closed her eyes. “What do you think, Sir?” Her voice was losing strength.<br/>
“I don’t think it's a fever, but we should check it in a few minutes again.” He felt how her cheek under his palm moved in a smile.<br/>
“As you wish, Sir. You did promise Janet.”<br/>
He smiled back. “Yes, I did.”<br/>
He removed his hand from her cheek but instead of keeping it away from her, he moved it gently to touch her eyelid. The fleeting touch of his fingertips made her take a deep breath.<br/>
“Does it hurt?” Jack was afraid of her response and wanted to move his fingers away, but she stopped his hand with her own.<br/>
“N-no, Sir. It feels really nice...relaxing.” He was still unsure if he should progress, when she added, “Janet did say that I should relax, didn't she?”<br/>
“Was it too much?” Sam asked herself. She was taking advantage of the situation and was sure that he realized it too. <em>“Will he play this game with me?”</em><br/>
<em>“I shouldn't play this game with her.”</em> He knew that he was in a dangerous situation. <em>“Ok, just one last moment, Jack.”</em><br/>
He touched her skin again and started to create circles around her right eye, her eyebrow, then he progressed to her left eye. Her uncontrollable breathing was easy to detect.<br/>
<em>“Just one more.”</em><br/>
“You know, you scared me pretty back then,” whispered Jack softly, still caressing her skin.<br/>
“When, Sir?” Her voice was really quiet, barely audible.<br/>
He changed his position and sat really close to her, stopped caressing her face and moved his lips to her ear.<br/>
“I thought you didn't recognise me. You forgot about me.” His warm breath tickled her ear.<br/>
“Never, Sir.” No signs of doubt.<br/>
He hadn't felt like this in ages. Her “Never” made him feel butterflies flutter in his stomach. <em>“Yes, it is warm here, really warm.”</em><br/>
He convinced himself that he could steal one more moment, before he murmured, “Thank you,” and moved a bit to the side, touching her cheek with his lips and giving her a soft kiss. Or at least he thought that it was soft.<br/>
She sighed. “Sir...you didn't shave.”<br/>
He was pretty surprised and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, but a smile had appeared on her lips. As he gazed at her, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times.<br/>
“Sir, I can see you!” She didn't think about her actions and cupped his face. “Sir, I can see you,” she said, happier, tracing his face features with her fingers. “You really didn't shave,” she added, as her smile widened.<br/>
Jack started to laugh and took her into his arms, happy with her condition.<br/>
She hugged him back, repeating, “I can see you, I can see you.”<br/>
Her voice suddenly broke and the tears began to flow down her face. “I-I thought, I would never see again...I would never see <em>you</em> again,” she whispered through her sobs.<br/>
“It is okay, Sam. Everything is okay.” He caressed her hair with his palm and tried to calm her down. “Being able to see me is not a big win, anyway.”<br/>
She stopped crying and instead giggled at his joke.<br/>
They left their hug, but held themselves just apart, still sharing a look.<br/>
“Do you have something against my stubble, Major?” asked Jack amused.<br/>
“It scratched me a bit, Sir.”<br/>
“Hmm, really?” He moved his hand to his cheek and ran his thumb across the pointy hairs. “Yeah, it seems you are right. I have to shave it.”<br/>
They enjoyed a long moment of sharing relieved looks full of unspoken emotions, while sitting next to each other with a subtle touch of their hands. Then Jack broke the silence.<br/>
“So, Carter, what do you think? Are you relaxed sufficiently? Or do you need...more?”<br/>
<em>“Just say something, Sam and I will continue,”</em> crossed Jack's head while he was looking at her face, now marked by tears.<br/>
<em>“I need more...more of you,”</em>  answered Sam's mind. She looked back at him and enjoyed every little detail of his face.<br/>
“Yes Sir, I am.” She heard herself. It was difficult for her to say it, but it was better like this.<br/>
Jack, relieved, accepted it. However, a seed of disappointment sprouted deep inside him even though she made the right decision. It was better like this and he was grateful to her for that.<br/>
“Thank you,” he whispered gently.<br/>
Sam replied without words, her sad smile said everything that was important.</p><p>Jack, wanting to create a safe distance between them, stood up and sat on the chair.<br/>
“And now, let's have some fun, Major. Tell me something about those quarks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam is thankful for Jack's help and brings him a present.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is a second part of the story-Unseen moments of satisfaction. I have to thank again my Beta blueandie. She was great.<br/>It is really important to me to know what do you think about my story and would appreciate every opinion you share with me. Thank you for your support.<br/>Have fun :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It had been a few days since the incident on P8X-349, where an alien device had damaged Sam’s eyes. With her father's help, she was able to heal and now her sight had been restored to how it was before the expedition. To the great disappointment of O’Neill, she didn't obtain any special powers, but yet he didn't lose hope.</p><p>"Carter, you really can't shoot lasers out of your eyes?” He would query any newfound powers often and had taken to calling her Clark instead of Carter sometimes. Somebody could have been offended or irritated, but she wasn't taking it seriously and, in some way, was enjoying his attention. She couldn’t help but smile at the superhero references.</p><p>General Hammond had taken her back on duty with one condition. She needed to stay at the base for at least three weeks without offworld trips. She didn't mind it at first, because she wanted to take her time and focus on projects, some of which she had previously started but never found the time to finish. </p><p>She was able to finally look at a device discovered by SG16 and do more calculations. Daniel was helping her with a translation of the symbols on it. It turned out that she was not quite right about her assumption that the device was a weapon. It was an Ancient machine, which provided a shield to nearby surroundings. It looked like Ancients had plenty of them, but just this one had been found to be operative. All the others, which were found by SG16, were destroyed.</p><p>While she was working on it, O’Neill showed up in her lab.</p><p>"Carter please, put some safety glasses on. I don't have many cups left."</p><p>“Sir, the device is turned off,” said Sam, blushing.</p><p>“I wouldn't be so sure. I swear I saw something flashing.”</p><p>She turned around in a hurry to check it out, but there were no signs of functioning. She turned back to him and saw his grin. </p><p>O’Neill waved before turning to leave and said, “Be careful, Major.” He paused briefly at the door. “We want you back as soon as possible...better even sooner.”</p><p>“I will do my best, Sir,” replied Sam.</p><p> </p><p>After two weeks, she started to become jealous of the rest of her team. All of the projects that had been urgent were now taken care of and Sam was restless. All she wanted was to finally spend time offworld with the boys. However, she was still under the three-week trial period.</p><p>Colonel had temporarily taken Major Perry into his team as a replacement for her. The arrangement didn't please him, but it would only be for a short time. She herself helped General Hammond to select Major as the best candidate for SG1. He was younger, not as experienced as her, but she saw big potential in him.</p><p>It seemed that O'Neill didn't agree with her and let her know his opinion as they met in a cafeteria.</p><p>“His scientific babble is so annoying."</p><p>"More than mine, Sir?" asked Sam with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Definitely. With you Major, I already know when to stop listening."</p><p>Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows, but an amused look.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that, Major. It is impossible to stop his mouth, he is more annoying than Daniel."</p><p>Daniel, immersed in a translation, raised his head. “Huh? Did you say something?”</p><p>Jack ignored his question and took a piece of pie. “Delicious,” he said in between mouthfuls.</p><p>"Indeed, Major Carter. The amount of words he utters surpasses even Daniel Jackson’s eloquence," added Teal’c.</p><p>Sam was amused by their reaction, but felt sorry for Major Perry. It was difficult to please Colonel.</p><p>“You should give him more time to adapt,” she said, addressing all of them.</p><p>Daniel, busy translating some text, didn't listen to her; Teal´c raised an eyebrow and nodded and Colonel Jack O´Neill looked at her. </p><p>“I am not going to give him any more time than is necessary. SG1 is not complete without <em>you</em>, Major,” said Jack, very straightforwardly, and took another bite of his cake. “You should try this, Carter," he added, pointing to the cake. “Even Teal’c took one. It is delicious, isn't it, T?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“No, thank you. I need to go back to my lab. I am doing calculations and need to take care of their adjustment.” With those words, Sam waved at her team and went to leave.</p><p>“Entertaining.” Jack’s sarcasm could be heard a mile away.</p><p>As she caught his tone, she turned back to face him. “Somebody has to do this work. Without it, you wouldn't have that scientific babble that you like to not listen to so much, <em>Sir</em>. Teal'c, Daniel, see you later,” she said as she left.</p><p>Jack was stunned by the coldness in her voice. He hadn't meant to offend her.</p><p>Daniel looked at him. “You should sometimes think before you speak, Jack. Sam is pretty happy in her lab normally, but after her injury and General Hammond's order to stay at base, she often feels lonely and really misses our missions.”</p><p>Jack raised his eyebrows. ”How do you know?”</p><p>“I was working with her a lot on that Ancient device lately and we were talking,” said Daniel.</p><p>“Talking,” repeated Jack.</p><p>“Yes, talking.” Daniel glanced nervously at his watch and started to pack his books. “I have to go now, see you later,” he babbled, and one second later, he was gone.</p><p>Jack, feeling out of his depth, looked at Teal’c. “Was I being annoying?”</p><p>A moment of awkward silence passed before Jaffa opened his mouth.</p><p>“You know what, T, don't say it. Let’s train instead.”</p><p>“As you wish, O’Neill,” replied Teal’c, nodding with his head tilted slightly to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, three weeks had passed and Sam got good news. Hammond had allowed her to rejoin her team again. She asked him if she could bring this news to Colonel herself and he accepted.</p><p>"This information is just a small payback for his care back then.” But, she also felt guilty with how she’d reacted the last time they spoke. It was highly unprofessional.</p><p>"Colonel will be glad to hear it, Major Carter."</p><p>She blushed unintentionally. "Thank you, General."</p><p> </p><p>Sam approached Jack’s quarters holding a package and knocked two times. A few seconds later, she heard his steps.</p><p>"Hey, Carter? What are you doing here?" asked Jack, looking surprised as he opened the door.</p><p>"Hi, Sir. I have news for you," she said, smiling.</p><p>"Ah, okay. Come inside."</p><p>She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Jack gestured at the chair. "Do you want to sit?"</p><p>He still had their small incident in his mind, but didn't want to be the first one to bring it up, so he decided to act like nothing had happened.</p><p>"No, thank you. I am fine."</p><p>"So, Carter, to what do I owe this precious visit?" The curiosity in his voice couldn’t be obscured.</p><p>"Sir, I assume, I have good news for you."</p><p>"Oh really? Mary Steenburgen honored me by her visit finally? It was about time."</p><p>Sam rolled her eyes and giggled. "I am sorry, but it is not <em>such</em> good news. You don't need to work with Major Perry anymore."</p><p>"Oh, Teal´c will be sad, he liked him,” Jack replied, sarcastically. </p><p>Sam shook her head in disbelief and smiled at him.</p><p>“Will we get another newbie then?"</p><p>"No, you will get <em>me</em>," said Sam impatiently, the tone of which didn’t escape Jack’s ears.</p><p>"Ah yeah, it is not <em>such</em> good news, you were right." His stoic face and no signs of joking made her unsure.</p><p>"Sir?" She was truly shocked. Not knowing what to say, she turned her gaze to her shoes.</p><p>"Because it is even BETTER, Carter. It is the best news <em>ever</em>,” said Jack, suddenly smiling. </p><p>He was teasing her, she should have known it. She raised her head up and his smile cheered her up.</p><p>"You were shocked, weren't you?" The teasing continued.</p><p>"N-no, Sir. Not at all." All the heat suddenly rushed to her face. <em>“Damn Sam, you don't know how to lie.”</em></p><p>"Anyway, Teal'c and Daniel will be really happy to have you back.”</p><p>Sam was looking into his eyes and waiting for him to add something to it. After a short pause, without words as they simply shared knowing looks, he added softer, “And of course, I will also <em>appreciate</em> having my second in command back."</p><p>While saying it and looking into her eyes, he started to feel the heat boil within him. He didn't say it out loud, but somewhere behind the word <em>appreciate</em> was hidden relief. Relief that she was okay, that the injury hadn't affected her, that she would be able to work with him again. In this very moment, he recalled the memories of her being so fragile and helpless. It must never happen again. He would take care of it, take care of her.</p><p>"I am glad to be back and looking forward to working with Teal’c and Daniel too," she said, her voice matching his softness. She couldn’t help feeling disappointed in his reaction; her deep wish had been to see something more from him when he heard the news. She hoped he felt more than <em>just</em> appreciation about her return, but, in this moment, she was happy to just be back within his team. </p><p>She could tell that he wanted more from her response. However, Sam was not able to add what he was waiting for. Honestly, she didn't even know what it was that he was waiting for. The most important thing was that he was here, right now, and she wanted to thank him. </p><p>“Sir, I brought you something,” she said, fixing her eyes on the box that she had brought with her.</p><p>Jack, distracted from his thoughts by her voice, broke their eye contact. “Huh, you didn't need to bother. But since you've already brought it- what is it?” he asked with a childish curiosity.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize for my unprofessional behavior in the cafeteria and also thank you for your care, when I was injured and...depressed.”</p><p>After a short pause while she gathered strength to continue, she added, “I really appreciate everything you have done for me, Sir.” Her voice almost broke down and a small gleaming flash appeared in her eyes. <em>“Keep breathing Sam.” </em>She took a deep breath. “Here you are,” she said, and gave him the box. The attempt at suppressing her tears was successful.</p><p>Jack tried to focus on her emotions and a concerned look replaced his usual grin. As she handed him the box, he touched it exactly where her hands were holding it. The connection of their hands made them both feel shivers passing down their backs.</p><p>It was everything that he could have given to her.</p><p>”Anytime,” Jack whispered, still touching her hands.</p><p>“Carter, you know me and my tendency of saying things that are completely inappropriate in certain situations. However, I never meant to offend you.” His dark eyes were fixed on hers and spoke louder than his words.</p><p>“I know. It has been just an uneasy situation for me, to stay away from you for such a long time.” She didn't bother to specify that under the word <em>you, </em>she meant the whole SG1 team, because it wouldn’t be the whole truth. Then she gathered the courage and caressed his hand, still placed on the box, with one of her fingers. That barely palpable touch excited her and, based on his sudden breath in, it had a similar effect on him.</p><p>Her touch made him feel that funny warm feeling in his belly, which was spreading to the rest of his body. He let himself enjoy it longer than it was wise, then took the package and asked again, “What is it?”</p><p>“You know, Sir. The last time you seemed to be really interested in quarks. Therefore, I brought you several of my scientific magazines about that topic. I-I thought it would be nice.” Her face glowed with an unconcealed joy.</p><p>“M-Magazines and even scientific?” A true shock ran over his face, but he didn't want to ruin her mood. “Great, this is what I'd wished for.” He was not sure whether he was a good actor or Carter was not listening to him properly, because her smile widened while he was mumbling. <em>“Good job, Jack. Now you have to read it.”</em></p><p>“Will you open it now, Sir?" </p><p>Her enthusiastic tone made him feel a bit concerned. <em>“Does she want to talk about quarks?!”</em></p><p>“Ehm, it is quite late for...quarks, don't you think?”</p><p>“Ah, ehm, yeah, sure. Whenever you think so, Sir. I am sorry I bothered you,” said Sam, her voice was suddenly sadder.</p><p><em>“Damn, shit,”</em> Jack thought before, speaking out loud, he assured, “No, you didn't. I assume I can open it. It will not harm me.”</p><p>“No, Sir, it won’t,” she replied, excitement creeping back into her voice. Confused by her enthusiasm over magazines, Jack looked at her once more before sighing. He couldn’t ignore her gift or destroy her happiness.</p><p>He grabbed a knife, cut the tape and opened the box until it revealed what was hidden inside.</p><p>For a moment he stopped thinking, looked incomprehensibly on Carter and then back to the box.</p><p>Sam couldn't hold her giggles back anymore and started to laugh out loud.</p><p>“C’mere, Sam.” Smiling from ear to ear, he wrapped his arms around her body. She didn't protest and hugged him back around his neck.</p><p>“As you can see, I took it dead seriously. Always listening to what my commander says.” Teasing him while hugging bore fruit. He squeezed her even more and she could have sworn that he quietly mumbled something about her being a damn good actress.</p><p>The longer they stayed like that, the more difficult it was for her to control herself. When the innocent joy had passed, she started to gently stroke his upper back and neck. As she carefully ran her fingers through his silver hair, a silent moan came out of his mouth and he moved to caress her back. One hand wrapped around her waist and another one was slowly progressing to the side of her hip, where it found a tiny uncovered space between her T-shirt and pants. He let one finger slip under the fabric and touched her bare skin. The hormones rushing through his body were playing with his judgment and willed him to continue. It didn’t take long for his hand to follow the finger and soon his whole palm was touching her bare back, causing her goosebumps. His touch was gentle, but his calloused fingertips made it more intense. Her skin was warm but shivered under his touch. Jack, overwhelmed by the emotions that were slowly taking control of him, squeezed her hip more passionately. Sam, after that touch, couldn't control her desire any longer and pushed herself even closer to him with a meaningful moan.</p><p>“Jack,” she murmured, almost silently.</p><p>He moved one hand to press their hips together. The movement took her breath away and made him moan loudly. “Jesus.”</p><p>For a moment, nobody moved. Both realized that they needed to stop.</p><p>Jack slowly removed his hand from her bare skin back onto her T-shirt. Sam moved her body slightly away from his and stopped caressing his hair.</p><p>As the seconds passed and their breathing slowed down, the strength of their embrace relaxed. They left their hug without a word but with a shared gaze. </p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Sam said, “I should go, <em>now</em>.” </p><p>Jack nodded and said, unnaturally quiet, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Anytime, Sir.” Sam opened the door and glanced over her shoulder. He was still looking at her, but now it was with a gentle smile, which was saying, <em>“Everything is fine.”</em> She smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Next morning, Sam met Teal’c and Daniel in a briefing room. They were waiting on General Hammond and Jack. This meeting was meant to be about their new mission on P4T-857. Finally, Jack arrived with a cup of freshly made coffee.</p><p>“T, Daniel, Major.” He sat behind the table and took a sip from his coffee.</p><p>“Colonel,” said Sam, still shy after the incident the day before.</p><p>“O’Neill.”</p><p>“Jack,” said Daniel. Noticing the cup Jack was drinking from, he added, “New cup?”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Jack, satisfied.</p><p>Teal’c joined the conversation. “O’Neill, am I assuming right, that the yellow person on your cup represents a form of entertainment which you are enjoying in your free time?”</p><p>“Teal’c, this is from Jack’s favourite series on TV,” Daniel explained. "He loves The Simpsons."</p><p>Jack found Sam’s eyes and answered Teal’c with a mysterious smile on his face, “Yes, it indeed is, what I love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi :) I hope you liked the story- I tried to be a bit funny ( tried :)) and hopefully stayed in character. I have in my mind the second part of this story and would appreciate it if you let me know if you are interested in it. Thank you for every feedback that you give me. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>